Ties That Bind
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: AU fic...Follow in the lives of five siblings and see what becomes of them
1. The Newest Lavery

**The Ties That Bind…**

_I don't own AMC_

* * *

Patrick Lavery was hardly up for father of the year. The man was the father of four children, three sons and a daughter. His Wife had died giving birth to their girl leaving Patrick to raise his four kids on his own. There was his baby Erin known to him as his princess, she could do no wrong in her daddy's eyes. The youngest of his sons, Jonathan was just a baby himself. He was two and would be known throughout life as the family scapegoat taking the blows from his father. The middle son had been five at the time of their mom's death. At five Ryan always knew there was a better life then the one he was living in that crowded apartment and wanted to make something of himself. The oldest Braden was a wild child. At the age of nine he was a troublemaker.

* * *

One day five years after their mom died Patrick arrived at the apartment with his secretary who looked like she was going to burst any minute.

"Angela will be staying here with us," said Patrick.

"Is the baby yours," said a seven-year-old Jonathan.

"Duh," said Braden hitting his baby brother in the back of the head, "why else would dad bring a strange woman into our already full house.

"A baby would be nice," said Erin, "hopefully it's a girl I've always wanted a sister."

Katharine Lavery was born that evening and Angela would never be seen again.

"Kids," said Patrick, "this is Katie your new sister."

"Half sister," said Braden, "so I can like her only half as much as the rest of you."

"Half of nothing is still nothing," said Ryan.

"Shut up," said Braden getting into a scuffle with Ryan.

"Boys," said Patrick, "treat Katie like you would if she was your own sister."

"Can I hold her," said Jonathan.

"Be careful," said Patrick.

"I will," said Jonathan taking the baby from his dad.

"My Katie," said Jonathan, "I'll take care of you for now and always."

**TBC**


	2. Pizza For Dinner

**The Ties That Bind…**

_I don't own AMC_

* * *

Now with five children of varying ages at home Patrick had to struggle five times as hard to keep the family from going broke. The kids grew up self-reliant, as Patrick was not able to hire a nanny. Three years had passed since the day that the youngest Lavery came into the world. The oldest child was seventeen.

* * *

_Erin's POV-_

_Braden was late like usual, probably getting high behind the gym. I'm not supposed to know that since I'm only eight but Ryan says I'm very perceptive for my young age, whatever that means. Katie is crying and Jonathan is fixing us dinner. He never gets the credit he deserves, dad always yells at him for no reason. Ryan is sitting at the table doing his homework like the good kid he is. I'm reading a book watching my siblings.Dad just came home and he looks tired and angry_

* * *

"Jonathan," yelled Patrick, "why are you feeding Katie a snack where's dinner."

"It was Braden's turn to make it," said Jonathan.

"Well Braden's not here," said Patrick, "and I'm hungry so I'm going to take this weeks allowance away from you kids to order a pizza."

"But dad," said Ryan, "I have been saving for a new bike."

"Ryan," said Patrick, "you can save for the bike if you don't want dinner tonight.

* * *

_Ryan's POV-_

_I am so going to kill Braden. He was supposed to make dinner but since he's careless we have to give up our heart earned allowance to buy dinner. I'm so tempted to not eat out of protest but I fear this pizza will be our last meal for a while._

* * *

Later that evening-

Patrick sat reading the paper when the door opened.

"Hay dad," said Braden, "what's for dinner."

"Well we ordered pizza," said Patrick, "but it's gone."

"Oh," said Braden, "say dad can I get a raise on my allowance."

"No," said Patrick, "in fact you will be getting no allowance this week.'

"What did I do," said Braden.

"It's what you didn't," said Patrick.

* * *

_Braden's POV-_

_Why is dad being like this? So I forgot it was my turn making dinner, so I was smoking with the boys I'm almost an adult. The girls and Jonathan were asleep as I entered our room. Ryan gave me evil glances and slammed his book closed. Ryan can be such a nerd but he is my brother and I know he will one day make something of the Lavery name, that is if I don't do it first._

**TBC**


	3. Then There Was FOUR

**_The Ties That Bind…_**

_I don't own AMC_

* * *

In the next two years the family began to survive on its own. Fifteen year old Ryan had an after school job busing tables at a mom and pop diner and the eldest Braden was actually in college. Life seemed good for the three youngest Lavery's until one evening.

It seemed just like any other day; Jonathan would walk across the street from the Jr. High to the Elementary school and pick up his sisters. On this day the girls weren't looking to good.

_

* * *

_

_Jonathan's POV…_

_Katie wasn't smiling which was a rarity. Erin was holding her hand and they were whispering. I headed over to my baby sisters and saw the tears in their eyes not expecting to here what they would say._

* * *

"It's Braden," said Erin, "he died."

The three siblings walked home in silence. When they got home Patrick was at the kitchen table.

"I can't believe I found out from a co worker," said Patrick with tears in his eyes.

_

* * *

_

_Erin's POV-_

_I sat there with my remaining siblings listening to my dad tell us what had happened. Apparently Braden was drunk and jumped off the roof of his dorm, a suicide. I wish he got help instead of killing himself._

* * *

_Jonathan's POV-_

_Ryan has locked me out of our room and I'm going to sleep on the couch. Braden although a bit crazy was our big brother. Now that he is dead the burden lies on Ryan and I don't think he is pleased._

* * *

That night was a silent night in the Lavery home. The first of many silent nights to come.

**TBC**


	4. No More Dreaming Now Ryan's Gone

_**The Ties That Bind…**_

_I don't own AMC_

* * *

**_Dear Diary a lot has happened…._**

"Erin," said twelve year old Katie, "what are you doing."

"Writing in the Diary that Ryan got me," said Erin.

"He just bought Jonathan and me new sketch books," said Katie, "something's up Ryan's always been a tightwad."

A knock appeared on the door as fifteen year old Jonathan stood in the doorway...

* * *

_Jonathan's POV…_

_My sisters are growing up into such beautiful young women. Erin is ok with her reddish brown hair and emerald eyes but Katie. Stop thinking this she's your sister_

* * *

"Jonathan," said Katie pulling her light brown hair up in a clip, "what's up."

"Ryan has something to tell us," said Jonathan.

The three siblings headed to the kitchen.

* * *

_Erin's POV…_

_I saw Ryan their with bags packed then dad yelling, I knew something was about to go down. I knew one of them was leaving and was afraid. Ryan was our Rock, he was our big brother._

* * *

"After Braden I can't afford to loose you," said Patrick, "especially since you are bringing us in money."

"I'll send you a check," said Ryan, "I just need to get out of Hicksville and make something of myself."

"Promise you'll come back when you make it," said Katie.

"I promise Kit," said Ryan kissing his baby sister, "well this is goodbye Dad, Rin, Hocket."

* * *

_Katie's POV-_

_We all kissed Ryan goodbye as he walked out that door. We knew that from that day on we would no longer here our little nicknames from Big Brother that the three of us, Erin the writer and Jonathan and I the artists would stop being dreamers and start being doers like Ryan._

**TBC**


	5. Sacrifice

_**The Ties That Bind…**_

_I don't own AMC_

* * *

Three years had passed since the faithful day that Ryan left. Three years and not as much as a phone call or a birthday card. Jonathan had graduated in the spring with the potential of going to any design school of his choice. He however had decided on going to a community college to be near his sisters, which was the best decision of his life.

* * *

_Katie's POV…_

_I walked into dad's room to wake him up for my driving lesion. I was so pleased that I had saved up and in a year would be able to afford my own car. Dad was still. I shook hum and nothing. He was dead._

* * *

_A few days later at the funeral…_

"It's up to me now to take care of you," said Jonathan, "being both the eldest and only man in the house."

"But school," said Erin.

"I can't go to school and support you," said Jonathan, "I'll need to work full time."

"But Ryan," said Katie.

"It's been three years," said Jonathan, "three years and no number to even tell him about dad."

"He still loves us," said Erin, "I know he dose."

"He broke his promise," said Jonathan.

_Erin's POV.._

_My sister was still fanaticizing of Ryan playing hero and rescuing us from our life. Since Ryan, left I've moved on from the fairy stories of my childhood. Ryan wasn't coming on his white horse to rescue us; instead, Jonathan had to sacrifice everything._

**TBC**


	6. Looking at Him

_**The Ties That Bind…**_

_I don't own AMC_

* * *

"So Katie," said Jonathan, now twenty, "how was your day."

"I went to school," said seventeen year old Katie, "came home, no big."

"She was nominated for homecoming queen," said eighteen year old Erin.

"Shut up Erin," said Katie.

"Well then you better go buy a new dress," said Jonathan handing Katie his credit card, "go crazy."

"What's up with you," said Erin.

* * *

_Jonathan's POV-_

_I wanted to tell them. Hey girls I got a promotion. But they still wouldn't respect me the way they would if I were dad or Ryan. They think I sold out giving up on my dreams and taking care of them._

* * *

"So you have a date," asked Erin.

"There are guys that have asked," Said Katie, "just not the right ones."

"You have a crush," said Erin, "spill."

* * *

_Katie's POV-_

_How was I to tell my sister that I am developing feelings for my own brother. I mean she'll tell Jonathan and I'll be so embarrassed._

* * *

"There's a guy staring at us," said Erin, "Creepy."

"Creepy," said Katie, "he's hot."

"He's too old," said Erin.

"How do you know," said Katie smiling at him from across the store.

* * *

_Ryan's POV-_

_I can't believe how much my baby sisters have grown. I also can't believe that Katie seems to be shamelessly flirting with me._

* * *

Ryan smiled back.

"He smiled back," said Katie, "now what."

"Go for it," said Erin, "talk to him."

* * *

_Erin's POV-_

_Katie was heading over to the guy across the store. Who would have guessed what was to happen next._

**TBC**


	7. The Return

_**The Ties That Bind…**_

_I don't own AMC_

* * *

Katie headed to where Ryan had stood. It had been five years since she had last seen her big brother and had not known it was him she was flirting with.

"Hey," said Katie, "I saw you looking at me from across the room."

"You look familiar," Ryan said", what's your name."

"Katherine," said Katie", but everyone calls me Katie."

"Katie," Ryan said", I have a sister by that name, seventeen, about your height."

"Oh my god," said Katie putting her hand over her mouth and whispering", Ryan."

Ryan nodded and Katie hugged him.

* * *

_ERIN'S POV-_

_Katie must have landed this mystery man. I might as well meet him being the big sister and all. Wait though. As I walked closer I realized a familiar look in the mans Eyes. It was Ryan, he was back._

* * *

"And Erin," said Ryan hugging his other sister", wow, you both look great."

"And you," said Erin", you look like a million bucks."

Ryan laughed.

"I did it," said Ryan, "I made it big so what brings you girls here to the mall unshaparoned".

"First of all I'm eighteen now," said Erin", and secondly Katie is nominated for homecoming queen."

"So that would make you," said Ryan.

"I'm a senior and Erin just started community college," said Katie.

"And what about Jonathan", said Ryan, "off seeing the world".

"He has a job," said Erin", I mean since dad died."

"Dad died," said Ryan.

"We tried to call," said Erin", but we had no address of phone number."

"I'm sorry," said Ryan.

* * *

_RYAN'S POV-_

_Wow, the girls are becoming young women now and Jonathan has been the man of the house. He is a baby in his own right. I hope that with me back in town I can help put the family back together._

* * *

Ryan handed Erin his card.

"The cloths are on me this time," said Ryan.

* * *

_KATIE'S POV-_

_Ryan was so nice to by me my dress. He is even coming back home with us. I hope he stays because I missed him. We all missed him._

**TBC**


	8. Guss Who's Back?

**TIES THAT BIND**

_Don't own AMC…_

* * *

Jonathan was sitting in the kitchen doodling on a napkin when the door flew open.

"How was the mall girls," he asked, "find a dress Kate."

"As a matter of fact," said Katie pulling out a bag.

"That's beautiful," said Jonathan, "how much did you spend."

"Nothing," said Katie.

"You stole it," said Jonathan.

"Actually," said Katie, "I met this guy who insisted that he buy it for me."

"And you let him," said Jonathan, "I thought I raised you better then that."

"You're not dad Hocket," said Ryan entering, "and when is it a crime for a man to buy his kid sister a dress."

"Ryan," said Jonathan.

"Surprise," said Erin.

* * *

_Jonathan's POV…_

_He finally came back to this life he threw away. I hope he doesn't expect anything; we have nothing to give him._

* * *

"I know it's been a while," said Ryan, "sorry about dad."

"We tried," said Jonathan.

"To call I know," said Ryan, "sorry about that no forwarding address and all."

"So how long will you be staying in town," said Jonathan.

"Long enough to see my baby sis all dressed up for homecoming," said Ryan, "then I'll be back for graduation of course and to take you all back to Pine Valley with me."

"Pine Valley," said Erin, "is that the place you have been these five years."

"The better part of them," said Ryan.

* * *

_ERIN'S POV_

_Wow Ryan wants to help us by taking us back to his Suite World of Pine Valley, PA. I don't know he's been gone five years without a letter and has yet to write now he's making more promises._

* * *

"So how has your life been," said Katie, "besides being rich."

"I'm not that rich," said Ryan, "compared to other people in town, I mean my step mother in law."

"Step mother in law," said Erin, "you got married and never invited us."

"I'm sorry," said Ryan, "but you'll get to meet Greenlee this summer."

"What kind of name is Greenlee," said Erin.

"Shut up," said Ryan, "I'm just glad we are a family again."

**TBC…**


	9. Goodbye Again

**TIES THAT BIND**

_Don't own AMC…_

* * *

Katie walked out in her gown that Ryan had got her.

"You look like," said Jonathan, "wow."

"Thanks," said Katie.

* * *

**JONATHAN'S POV**

_Why do I have these feelings for her. She's my sister er half sister. But still she is blood. But the way she looks in that Dress…_

* * *

Katie headed toward the door when she heard a voice.

"Kat," said Ryan, "hold it right there."

Katie stopped.

"As you know I'm heading back to Pine Valley tonight," said Ryan.

"I know," said Katie, "I'll miss you."

She hugged Ryan and went out the door.

* * *

**KATIE'S POV**

_Ryan was here and gone in such a short time. Though he did promise to be back in six months. I guess six months is better then five long years. And what was with Jonathan staring at me. He's my brother…eww._

* * *

With Katie gone and Ryan on his way out Erin say in the kitchen with her brothers.

"Ryan," said Erin, "why can't you tell your wife to come here with us."

"It is complicated," said Ryan.

"Complicated how," said Erin.

"We have lives, jobs in Pine Valley," said Ryan.

Erin hugged her brother and said her goodbyes and headed upstairs. Leaving the boys alone.

"You've done a good job raising those girls," said Ryan.

"Thank you," said Jonathan as his brother left.

* * *

**RYAN'S POV**

_Those girls really grew up better then I expected what with all the things they had to go through._

* * *

**_TBC…._**


	10. End of an Era

**TIES THAT BIND**

_Don't own AMC…_

* * *

"Erin hurry up," Katie said banging on her sisters door, "I can't be late for my graduation."

* * *

KATIE'S POV-

Erin knows it's my day and yet she is taking hours in the bathroom primping.

* * *

Erin left the bathroom and smiled at Katie.

"All yours sis," Erin said.

Katie walked in the bathroom and came right out.

"Man your fast," Erin said.

"I just needed to grab something," Katie said as Jonathan came over.

"Ryan is meeting us," Jonathan said, "you girls ready."

"Ready as I'll ever be," Katie said.

* * *

"Katharine Lavery," The principal said.

Katie headed across the stage and received her diploma as her family looked on.

* * *

RYAN'S POV…

I still can't believe Katie is all grown up and will be attending PVU in the fall. In fact come next week we will all be a family again.

* * *

After the ceremony Katie went over to her brothers and sister.

"I'm so proud of you," Jonathan said hugging his sister.

"Thanks," Katie said, "Anyway I have to go to a party."

"Have fun," Erin said.

* * *

ERIN'S POV...

Thus ends another chapter in the lives of our family. All of us grown up and soon to be headed to Pine Valley for a chance of a better life.

* * *

**THE END….**


End file.
